no puede ser peor
by Karai Hamato 10
Summary: No puede ser peor que la hija que creíste muerte durante 15 años en realidad era criada por tu peor enemigo haciéndole creer que él era su verdadero padre y a el papel del asesino de su madre, a la mujer que amo y amara toda su vida y como si la vida se le pusiera en contra y no pudiera ser peor Leo el mayor de todos sus hijos estaba enamorado de ella.
1. No puede ser peor

Capítulo 1

NO PUEDE SER PEOR

No puede ser peor que la hija que creíste muerte durante 15 años en realidad era criada por tu peor enemigo haciéndole creer que él era su verdadero padre y a el papel del asesino de su madre, a la mujer que amo y amara toda su vida y como si la vida se le pusiera en contra y no pudiera ser peor Leo el mayor de todos sus hijos estaba enamorado de ella. Era lo que Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) no dejaba de pensar en su cabeza además de también tener otros problemas con el mismo tema ¿Cómo le diría a sus hijos? ¿Cómo lo tomarían todos en especial Leonardo? ¿Cómo lo tomaría karai? ¿Qué hará cuando se entere? No dejaba de pensar en ello en la última semana después de su encuentro con el maldito de Destructor, en ese momento oyó una voz que lo interrumpió con sus pensamientos.

-¿Sensei está bien? – reconoció la voz era Leo Splinter abrió los ojos para ver la cara de preocupación que tenía Leo.

- Si Leonardo estoy bien – contesto Splinter era una mentira él lo sabía no estaba bien pero todavía no estaba listo para decir lo que había pasado con Destructor.

- Sensei ya hace una semana que acabamos con los kranng y todavía no nos ha contado lo que paso con Destructor y creí que tal vez ya nos podía contar…. En ese momento Splinter contesto antes de que Leo terminara de hablar.

- No Leonardo todavía no estoy listo para contarles lo que paso – dijo Splinter muy serio

- ¡Pero Sensei ya paso una semana de eso que tan malo pudo ser lo que pasó para que o nos quiera decir! – Leo insistía a que Splinter les contara lo que había pasado haciendo que Splinter se enojara.

- ¡YA DIJE QUE NO LEONARDO NO INSISTAS MAS PORFAVOR! – Splinter parecía muy enojado y alterado por la insistencia de Leo.

Splinter se levantó rápidamente y se fue a su habitación dejando a Leo muy preocupado e inquieto por lo que había pasado, pasaron 3 horas para que Splinter volviera a salir de su habitación, bueno y tenía que salir porque ya era hora de comer todos ya estaban en la mesa comiendo y también ya estaba el padre de Abril el Sr. O'neil ya todos de alguna manera ya estaban en paz menos Splinter y Leo nadie había hablado hasta que Raphael comenzó a hablar de algo que a Splinter no se le hacía de agrado en ese momento.

- TENIA QUE SER ELLA LA QUE TE SECUESTRO ¡KARAI YA NO LAS PAGARA! – Decía Raphael enojado ya que April les había contado que Karai fue quien la había secuestrado y entregado a los kranng.

Lo que decía Raphael no se le hacía de agrado a Leo y Splinter ya que bien a Leo le gustaba y a Splinter bueno a que padre la gusta que su hijo hable a si de su propia hermana bueno en este caso no vale porque ninguno de ellos sabe que Karai es su hermana.

- Tiene razón Raphael no las va a pagar para la próxima que nos encontremos con ella – Decía Donnie con ira pues quien no estaría enojado de que secuestren a la chica a la que amas.

- Siiiiiii no las va a pagar – Decía Mike con una expresión muy graciosa de grito de guerra lo que provoco que Raphael le diera un sape en la cabeza.

- Ya chicos estamos comiendo luego hablamos de Karai o.k - Leo no estaba contento con lo que decían sus hermanos pero lo peor de todo es que sabía que April les iba a seguir con lo que decían sus hermanos.

- No Leo ellos tienen razón nos vamos a tener que ver las caras otra vez pero ahora estaré lista y preparada para darle la paliza que se merece – dijo April, Leo estaba en lo correcto que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer era darse un sape en la frente con su mano.

- ¡YA BASTA ¡– decía Splinter con una expresión muy muy enojada que todos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos hasta el padre de April que no había comentado nada al respecto provocando que Splinter se levantara de la mesa sin haber terminado de comer. – WOWW ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Raphael preocupado por la reacción de su padre que ninguno podía explicarse.

En la habitación de Splinter el veía la foto de el con su esposa Tang Shen y su hija Miwa (Karai) solo admiraba la foto y de repente le empezaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos todavía no lo podía creer que la hija que cría muerta estaba viva pero del lado de su peor enemigo no lo quería creer quería que fuera una pesadilla, un mal sueño en el que en cualquier momento se despertaría, pero no era así tenía que aceptarlo de una vez por todas pero -¿Cómo les iba a decir a los chicos? – no podía soportar la idea que tal vez sus hijos no la aceptaran o lo peor que ella no lo aceptara a él como su padre y a ellos como sus hermanos lo peor es que sabía que quizás Miguel Ángel si la aceptaría pero Donatello, Raphael y April Mmmmmmm quizás sería muy duro que la aceptaran pero al final la aceptarían de buena o mala gana, pero Leonardo sería muy rudo porque el la quiere pero de otra forma.

- Sensei se encuentra bien – preguntaba uno de sus hijos atrás de la puerta de su habitación.

Este es mi primer fanfiction espero que les guste luego subire la continuacion

Capítulo 2

EL ENCUENTRO CON DESTRUCTOR

Splinter no respondía a la pregunta de su hijo haciendo que le volviera a preguntar para ver si esta vez le respondía su padre.

- ¿Sensei se encuentra bien? –

- Si, si me encuentro bien hijo solo quiero estar un rato solo – dijo Splinter con una voz seria pero triste.

**Mientras en la guarida de Destructor**

Destructor (Oroku Saki) al igual que Splinter se la pasaba pensando en lo que le dijo aquella noche en esa pelea, Destructor sabía que quizás Splinter era muy cobarde para contarles a las tortugas que Karai era su hija a la que él creía muerta y para decirle a Karai la verdad de su origen en ese momento de reflexión una voz lo interrumpió:

-Padre ¿Te encuentras bien? – era Karai preocupada por su supuesto padre. – Te he sentido un poco raro y distante desde la pelea con Hamato Yoshi – Karai decía el nombre de Hamato Yoshi con rabia y odio algo que hacia feliz a Destructor.

- Si me encuentro bien hija mía – decía Destructor con la voz de siempre cuando hablaba con ella.

- ¿Seguro? Porque entendería que estuvieras mal bueno Hamato Yoshi estuvo a punto de matarte – Karai en serio estaba preocupada por él.

- SI Karai estoy seguro, estoy bien lo único en lo que pienso es que esta noche deberías de salir para que de unas vez por todas acabes con esas tortugas – Karai en ese momento no entendía si era una orden o le estaba sugiriendo bueno tratándose de Destructor seguro era una orden.

- ¿Y Hamato Yoshi? Padre ¿que pasara con él? Que no a él también hay que destruirlo por la muerte de mi madre y lo que te hizo a ti. – le dijo Karai a Destructor enojada y seria.

- Si por supuesto que el recibirá lo que se merece por lo que nos hizo pero primero quiero que vea a sus hijos y amigos sucumbir antes que el para que sufra. – Destructor aseguraba la victoria sobre sus enemigos.

- Esta bien padre – fueron las últimas palabras de Karai antes de dirigirse a la puerta e irse.

**Más tarde en la alcantarilla**

Eran las 11:30 y Splinter todavía no salía de su cuarto y ya todos estaban preocupados bueno llevaba casi más de 3 horas ahí encerrado sin dar señales de vida.

-Oye Leo que te dijo Splinter cuando le fuiste a preguntar ¿Qué si se encontraba bien? – pregunto Raphael preocupado por su padre.

- Me contesto que si estaba bien que solo quería estar solo un rato – contesto Leo a la pregunta de su hermano

- Estoy preocupado por Sensei ha estado muy raro desde su encuentro con Destructor - decía Mikey con una cara de preocupación que hacía que sus hermanos y April se preocuparan aún más por él.

- No chicos eso no es lo más raro lo raro es como se pone cada vez que hablamos de Karai eso si es raro es como si no tolerara que hablemos de ella – dijo April con una voz de sospecha pero ninguno tenía la sospecha de lo que pasaba más bien a ninguno nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que Karai era la hija de Splinter Miwa de la que tanto hablaba.

- April tiene razón chicos – Dijo Donnie como diciendo que tenían que investigar lo que pasaba con su padre.

- Si tienen razón hay que investigar pero será mañana ahorita tenemos que salir a patrullar chicos – dijo Leo ordenándole a sus hermanos algo que como siempre nunca la gusta a Raphael que le den ordenes pero que se le hace Leo es el líder.

- o.k – contestaron los tres hermanos

- Oigan ¿qué tal si vamos a la guarida de Destructor y acabamos con el de una vez por todas e investigamos que fue lo que le hizo a Splinter aquella noche? – Pregunto Raphael para ver si tenía suerte y todos sus hermanos le decían que sí.

- A mí me gusta esa idea – afirmo Mikey. – Si vemos para acabar con él y con su hija – dijeron Donnie y April al mismo tiempo.

- Aaaaaah está bien vamos – contesto Leo pues que más le quedaba si todos estaban de acuerdo.

Se fueron todos rápidamente de la guarida para que Splinter no se diera cuenta de a dónde iban, en ese momento Splinter salió de su cuarto y no vio a nadie bueno sabía que los chicos tenían que salir a patrullar pero donde estaba April ella casi nunca sale con ellos si no es por algo importante pero el que si se encontraba era el padre de April aun despierto entonces decidió preguntarle que donde estaban.

-Sr. O´neil y April ¿Dónde está?

- Salió con los chicos a patrullar – contesto Kirby

- ¿Dijeron a dónde iban? – Sr. O´neil

- No me dijeron escuche que iban a la guarida de un tal Destructor a investigar algo que le había pasado a usted y para acabarlo a él y a su hija de una vez por todas es lo que escuche Splinter.

- NOOO – fueron las últimas palabras de Splinter antes de salir corriendo de la alcantarilla para alcanzarlos antes de que cometieran una locura.

**Momentos después en la guarida de Destructor**

Los chicos llegaron y se metieron donde supuesta mente debería de estar Destructor, Karai, Perrera, Cara de Pez, y el Clan del pie, pero no se encontraba nadie algo que los saco mucho de onda.

-¿Dónde están todos? – pregunto Mikey en tono de burla haciendo que Raphael le diera un sape pero ahora más fuerte que como los que siempre les da. – No hay nadie – dijo Raphael.

- Tienen razón no hay nadie – dijeron Leo, April y Donnie consternados por que no había nadie.

En ese momento se empezaron a oír unos pasos que se oían detrás de la puerta que lleva a donde ellos estaban todos se prepararon por su era alguien enemigo pero cuando se abrió la puerta se vio que no era nadie más que el Maestro Splinter diciendo: -Esperen no vayan a cometer una tontería – lo dijo con los ojos cerrados cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la habitación más que sus hijos y April.

-¿De qué habla maestro? – preguntaron todos consternados por lo que Splinter les dijo a todos

- O no de nada – dijo Splinter sorprendido de que no había nadie

- Maestro creo que es justo y tiempo de que nos diga que paso la otra noche cuando peleo con destructor – dijo Leo enojado ya estaba cansado de que su padre no tuviera la confianza para decirles lo que paso.

- Si Leonardo creo que ya es tiempo de decirles la verdad – dijo Splinter pues que más le quedaba que decir la verdad

- Si Splinter tienes razón ya es hora de decirles la verdad a los chicos.-

- Destructor – dijeron todos

Bueno aqui esta la segunda parte como les prometi pronto subire el 3 capitulo


	2. Descubriendo la verdad

Capítulo 3

DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD

-De que verdad habla Destructor Maestro Splinter – dijo Leo enojado ¿Pero con quien estaba enojado con su padre por ocultarles la verdad o con Destructor por que no entendía de que verdad hablaba.

- Creo que ya es hora de que les cuente lo que paso exactamente hace 15 años – dijo Splinter pues ya que le quedaba más que decir la verdad.

- Ya nos sabemos esa historia. Hace años te casaste pero Destructor la quería y en un arranque de ira Destructor fue a tu casa y peleo contigo y ella murió por su culpa y… - Antes de que Raphael terminara de contar una voz lo interrumpió diciendo:

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO ES UNA MENTIRA ESA NO ES LA VERDAD! –Era Karai quien decía eso con cara de pocos amigos.

- Claro que no es una mentira – grito Donnie tratando de defender a su padre de Karai.

- Claro que si lo es esa no es la historia – dijo Karai muy pero muy enojada.

- ¡De que hablas Karai claro que es la verdad ¡ – dijo Leo gritándole a Karai él no quería pero que se hacía como dicen "La familia es primero"

- Tu estas mal Karai – dijeron April, Donnie y Mikey

- ¡No la historia verdadera es que Splinter mato a mi madre! – Exclamo Karai lo que dejo atónitos a todos en la sala.

- ¿Qué? – Gritaron todos hasta Splinter grito no podía más con la mentira.

- No yo no mate a tu madre Destructor la mato porque tu verdadero padre ¡Soy Yo! – dijo Splinter con una lagrima saliéndole de los ojos por la tristeza que sentía.

- No puede ser – dijo Leo en voz baja y triste sentía que se le rompía no podía que se enamorado de su propia hermana pero la pregunta era - ¿Cómo Karai era hija de Splinter si Miwa murió en el incendio?

- No ¡Puede ser! – dijo Karai con lágrimas en los ojos ella aunque no lo quisiera admitir estaba enamorada de Leo no podía creer y no quería creerlo que Splinter era su padre y Destructor el verdadero asesino de su madre.

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? –Preguntaron April, Donnie, Mikey y Raphael

- Destructor dime que eso no es cierto – Decía Karai no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar.

- No Karai no es mentira esa es la verdad Hamato Yoshi es tu verdadero padre y yo soy el que la mato pero no fue un accidente yo tenía todo planeado desde el principio, cuando supe que Tang Shen y Hamato Yoshi acababan de tener a una bebe fue cuando decidí atacarlos, Splinter no se dio cuenta de que llevaba una pequeña bebe entre los brazos –Decía Destructor mientras se reía con malicia.

-oh por dios!– fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Mikey mientras que April y Donnie dijeron: - ¡No puede ser! – nadie lo podía creer entonces Raphael dijo: - Mátenme esto no puede estar sucediendo –

- No puedo creer que nos ocultaras algo tan importante como que Karai es nuestra hermana – dijo Leo no podía contenerse de no estar enojado por dios era su padre y él sabía que estaba enamorado de Karai y no le dijo que clase de padre era ese estaba muy pero muy enojado.

- No sabía cómo decirles la verdad chicos – dijo Splinter con la cabeza hacia abajo.

- ¡Que no sabías como decirnos esa es tu justificación! – decía Leo estaba realmente enojado con su padre.

- No puedo creerlo me mentiste durante 16 años haciendo que odiara a mi verdadero padre y te venerara a ti el asesino de mi madre – dijo Karai aún seguía llorando.

- Si lo hice no me arrepiento de nada – dijo Destructor con su voz de siempre

- ¿Y por qué me recogiste te acordaba a mi madre o por qué? – dijo Karai tratando de encontrarle alguna explicación a lo que sucedía.

- No lo hice porque me acordabas a tu madre – dijo Destructor

- ¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? – dijo Karai en tono serio

- Por que fuiste un trofeo para mí – dijo Destructor en un tono un poco burlón

- ¿Cómo que un trofeo para ti? – Karai y los demás estaban consternados

- Si cuando le gane a Splinter te recogí como un recuerdo de mi victoria – Destructor empezó a reírse

- ¡Eres un maldito! – grito Splinter

- Si lo sé pero ya nadie se interpondrá más en mis planes así que Clan del Pie extermínelos a todos ahora – ordeno Destructor a sus ninjas

- ¿Exactamente a qué te refieres con todos? – pregunto Miguel Ángel

- A todos y tu Karai ya no me sirves mas así que a ella también extermínenla – Fue lo último que dijo Destructor antes de irse de la habitación

En ese momento Karai no pudo resistir más la presión y se desmallo.

-¡Karai! – gritaron Leo y Splinter muy fuerte.

En ese momento Leo comenzó a cargar Karai y todos se fueron directo a la alcantarilla para estar seguros del Clan del Pie y para que Karai bueno mejor dicho todos se recuperaran de lo que habían vivido en esos momentos.

Karai estaba desmayada esta que empezó a despertar y escuchaba una voz que decía:

-Karai…. Karai… Karai despierta todo va a estar bien –

Karai la escuchaba pero no identificaba la voz hasta que abrió los ojos y vio que era Leo.

Bueno aqui esta la tercera parte muy pronto subiré la 4 parte que va a ser la ultima.


	3. Nosotros dos

Capítulo 4

NOSOTROS DOS: Parte 1

- eeeeh Leo ¿Qué pasa que hago aquí, todo fue una pesadilla? – Dijo Karai para ver si tenía suerte de que Leo le dijera que si pero no era su día.

- eeeeh como o no lo siento quisiera decirte que lo es pero no es así – dijo Leo triste al verla triste

- Entonces todo es verdad que que…. – Karai no podía decirlo quería pero no podía

- Que Splinter es tu verdadero padre – dijo Leo en un tono serio y triste.

- Si eso es perdón todavía no lo puedo creer todavía, toda mi vida fue durante más de 15 años una mentira – dijo Karai triste no soporto las ganas y comenzó a llorar.

Leo no tolera verla llorar aunque todavía vía se veía hermosa era triste, Leo la abrazo muy fuerte, pero Karai se apartó de él y le pregunto:

-¿Dónde estoy? – decía algo confundida no reconocía el lugar donde estaba

- Estas en la alcantarilla – dijo Leo preocupado por que no estaba seguro que a Karai le fuera a justar donde Vivian todos y apartar de ahora quizás ella también viviría ya allí.

- Wow esta genial – dijo Karai asombrada de la alcantarilla nunca pensó que se viera tan bien.

- Mmmmm ¿Quieres que te de un tour por la alcantarilla? – pregunto Leo muy alegre

- Si me encantaría – contesto Karai no sabía lo que le pasaba pero ella se sentía muy cómoda como si tuviera que quedarse ahí para siempre.

Leo le mostro toda la alcantarilla desde la cochera hasta el dojo de entrenamiento y los cuartos de cada uno cuando termino de mostrarle cada una de los cuartos le enseño donde ella iba a dormir era un cuarto muy bonito con una cama muy cómoda y un tocador muy bonito estilo japonés.

Cuando termino Leo le pregunto:

-¿Quieres algo de comer? Tienes cara de que quieres algo de comer – dijo Leo muy alegre y feliz algo que hacía que Karai se sintiera mejor de su autoestima.

- Claro ¿Qué hay de comer? – dijo Karai, Leo tenía razón ella estaba muy hambrienta no había comido nada desde hace horas.

- Ven vamos a la cocina para ver que te hago de comer – dijo Leo estaba enserio feliz.

- ¿Cocinas? – pregunto Karai en un torno burlón.

- Claro que cocino, que piensas que una tortuga no cocina –contesto Leo con un poco de risa.

Los dos se fueron a la cocina donde estaban todos comiendo.

-Hola Karai… o bueno como prefieres que te llame – dijo Mikey alegre como siempre.

- Hola – dijeron April, Donnie, Sr. Kirby y Splinter, pero Raphael no se veía feliz.

- No sé cómo quiero que me llamen – contesto Karai.

- O prefieres que te diga hermana – dijo Mikey.

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados en espacial Leo que se empezó a poner triste en ese momento, pero Raphael como siempre se enojó y se para y dijo:

-Ella no es nuestra hermana, que lo olvidan nos trató matar más de una de vez, no perteneces a esta familia Karai vete –

En ese momento Karai no supo cómo defenderse lo único que se le ocurrió hacer es echarse a correr.

-¿Qué te pasa Raphael claro que pertenece a la familia? – dijo Mikey muy enojado con Raphael saliéndose de la cocina sin haber acabado de comer.

- Si Raphael ya eso es historia ahora ella es familia – dijo April – Vamos papa – agarro a su papa y al igual que Mikey se salieron sin comer.

- Si Rapha que te pasa? – dijo Donnie también yéndose

- ¿Qué le pasa a todos en esta casa? – pregunto Raphael confundido y enojado.

- Tu en pero en serio estas mal, ella es nuestra familia Rapha aunque no te guste – le dijo Leo antes de salirse corriendo detrás de Karai.

- Raphael tenemos que hablar – dijo Splinter con una voz muy seria y severa en realidad estaba enojado con él.

- Esta bien – contesto Rapha con un suspiro.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y empezaron a hablar:

-Raphael no tenías derecho de hablarle así a Karai ella te guste o no es familia y a la familia no se le trata así – dijo Splinter muy serio.

- Es que es la verdad Sensei no se acuerdan de todo lo que nos hiso a todos nosotros – alego Rapha pero en el fondo el sintió que lo que hiso estuvo mal.

- Raphael eso es el pasado hay que perdonar, olvidar y superar juntos el pasado y más ahora que Karai nos necesita para supera lo que acaba de vivir, tu solo estás pensando en lo que tú crees y quieres para ti – le dijo Splinter en una forma de reproche.

- o.k lo intentare pero no prometo nada – dijo Rapha un poco serio y burlón.

- Con eso me basta Raphael – fue lo último que dijo Splinter antes de salir de la cocina.

**Mientras en la cochera de la alcantarilla**

Cuando Karai salió corriendo de la alcantarilla se dirigió a la cochera y Leo la alcanzo, ella estaba sentada en un rincón llorando, en serio ella quería quedarse con ellos pero sentía que nunca encajaría y más con Raphael, mientras lloraba escucho una voz que la llamaba:

-Karai ¿Te encuentras bien? – era Leo el que preguntaba la chica alzo la mirada y contesto:

- No Leo no me encuentro bien siento que nadie me quiere aquí – dijo Karai en serio creía que nadie la quería ahí.

- No digas eso yo te quiero aquí, Mikey, Donnie, April, Sr. O'neil y Splinter – alego Leo para que Karai no se sintiera triste.

- ¿Y Raphael? – pregunto Karai en un tono enojada.

- No le hagas caso tarde o temprano te querrá solo dale tiempo – dijo Leo no muy convencido de lo que dijo.

-o.k – contesto Karai con un suspiro.

- ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros dos? Pregunto Leo.

- ¿Nosotros dos? Que te refieres con eso pregunto Karai

En ese momento Leo agarro a Karai de la cara no pudo resistir más y le dio un beso.

* * *

Bueno aqui otro capitulo mas espero que les guste pronto subire la parte 2 creo que la proxima semana por la escuela me vuelve loca.

Gracias por seguir mi fic los quiero.

Esto se va a poner bueno advertidos estan.


	4. Nosotros dos part 2

Capítulo 5

NOSOTROS DOS: Parte 2

La besaba Leo y Karai no podían creer que se estaban besando era un sueño hecho realidad para los dos, en ese momento se empezaron a oír voces que se acercaban Karai no lo pensó y se separó de Leo rápidamente y le dijo:

-No Leo, no – Leo no entendía por qué el no entonces le pregunto - ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Leo consternado de lo que pasaba.

- Hola chicos, ¿Karai estas bien? –dijo Mikey, en ese momento Karai se paró rápidamente y salió de la cochera diciendo le a Leo – No Leo no puedo ahora no – Ninguno de los chicos entendía, Leo se quedó muy triste entonces le pregunto Donnie:

- Leo ¿estás bien? – pregunto consternado por lo que había pasado.

- Si no pasa nada – contesto Leo era mentira pero no quería que sus hermanos se enteraran de lo que paso y mucho menos Rapha.

- Leo ¿vamos a salir a patrullar? – pregunto April ella nunca va con ellos pero Donnie le prometió que iría con ellos esa noche.

- Si vámonos ya – contesto Leo

- Karai ¿vas a venir con nosotros a patrullar? – pregunto Mikey en voz alta casi gritando.

- No creo que Karai quiera venir con nosotros Mikey – alego Raphael.

- Claro quiero ir con ustedes chicos – contesto Karai.

Todos agarraron sus armas y salieron a patrullar las calles de NY como siempre.

**Ya en las calles de NY**

-Hey chicos tengo una idea a donde ir – dijo Rapha muy misterioso sin dejar que las chicas oyeran.

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto Leo.

- Ya verán cuando lleguemos – respondió mientras avanzaba sin ellos.

- Vámonos con el – ordeno Leo a los demás que no sabían que tramaba Rapha.

- O.k – contestaron y todos se fueron tras Rapha.

**Unos minutos más tarde**

-Espera Rapha no tan rápido – le grito Mikey en serio parecía que Rapha tenía prisa.

- Si Rapha espéranos – afirmo Donnie.

- No ya apúrense ya casi llegamos – les grito Rapha.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntaron Karai y April.

- No lo sé chicas – respondió Leo.

- No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto – le dijo Karai a Leo en voz baja para que nadie lo oyera.

- Yo tampoco tengo un buen presentimiento – le dijo Leo muy serio.

En ese momento al ver Karai la cara de Leo se sintió muy triste sabía que era su culpa que Leo se portara así con ella por lo que le había dicho.

-Chicos ya llegamos – dijo Rapha y todos quedaron asombrados al ver a donde Rapha los llevo.

- Estas loco Rapha – le dijeron todos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Rapha consternado.

- Como que ¿Qué? Raphael – le grito Leo muy enojado.

- ¿Tienes idea de donde estamos? – le dijo Karai muy enojada.

- Si enfrente de la guarida de Destructor – dijo Rapha en un tono muy sínico.

- No vamos a entrar a ahí Raphael – dijo Leo

- Oooo yo creo que si – dijo Rapha en un tono un poco burlón.

- ¿Y cómo planeas que entrenemos ahí? - pregunto April y Donnie.

- Bueno es que Splinter me pidió que entráramos para encontrar algo que me pidió que no les voy a decir – dijo Raphael muy convincente.

- Mmmmm está bien vamos a entrar por lo que te pidió Splinter y nos largamos – Dijo Leo en tono de orden.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Leo? ¿Cómo que vamos a entrar? – replico Karai de la orden de Leo.

- Si lo que oyeron vamos a entrar por Splinter Karai – dijo Leo muy serio.

- No me gusta para nada la idea pero lo haremos por el Sensei – dijeron Donnie, April y Mikey.

- Yo igual – dijo Leo.

- Esta bien lo hare por Splinter – dijo Karai.

- Entonces vamos chicos – dijo Rapha.

* * *

Disculpen Aquí está la 2 parte perdón sé que les prometí que sería la última parte pero me es imposible con tantas ideas que tengo para esta historia así que subiré la parte 3 al mismo tiempo que esta y creo que la 3 ahora si será la ultima definitivamente.


	5. Nosotros dos part 3

Capítulo 6

NOSOTROS DOS: Parte 3

-Ya estamos aquí ahora a buscar lo que nos encargó Splinter – dijo Leo apenas habían entrado y quería que todos y el salieran de ahí ya.

- Esta bien vamos a buscar – contestaron todos.

- Esperen pero ¿Dónde está lo que vamos a buscar? – pregunto Donnie.

- Si Rapha donde vamos a buscar o encontrar lo que Splinter te pidió – dijo Mikey.

- Yo sé dónde, nada más síganme – les dijo Rapha en tono de orden algo que a Leo no le gusto él era el único que daba órdenes ahí.

- Esta bien – dijo April seria pues no le quedaba de otra que seguir a Rapha y a los demás.

- No me gusta para nada esto, entramos muy fácil – le dijo Karai a Leo en un tono de sospecha.

- Tienes razón pero hay que seguir adelante – Le dijo Leo y siguieron adelante.

- Vengan esta por aquí – grito Rapha estaba muy lejos de ellos, todos ya iban a llegar y de repente se escuchó un grito que era de Rapha.

- ¡Rapha! – grito Leo, él y todos los demás corrieron hacia donde estaba Rapha.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba Rapha vieron a Rapha tirado en el suelo rodeado de hombres del clan del pie y Destructor en el centro pero un poco lejos de Rapha.

-Destructor – dijeron todos sorprendidos de volverlo a ver y como sabía que estaban ahí.

- Si, hola de nuevo tortugas, Srta. April y Karai que gusto me da volver a verlos – Dijo Destructor.

- Pues yo no digo lo mismo – dijo Karai tenía una cara muy enojada.

- Que pena que digas eso Karai – dijo Destructor.

- ¿Por qué te daría pena? – Pregunto Karai algo intrigada por lo que dijo Destructor.

- Porque tenía una propuesta para ti Karai – dijo Destructor algo que no le agrado a todos en especial a Leo.

- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto Karai ya estaba sospechando lo que le quería proponer.

- Karai no estás pensando en escucharlo después de lo que te hiso mejor dicho nos hiso a todos – Le dijo Leo muy consternado por lo que pasaba.

- No hablaras en serio – dijeron Mikey, Donnie y April.

- Déjenme oír lo que me quiere decir chicos – Les dijo Karai en un tono de voz que trataba de decirles que se callaran.

- Ya te la puedo decir por qué no va a durar para siempre la propuesta Karai – le dijo Destructor muy impaciente.

- Si ya dímela, soy toda oídos – dijo Karai.

- Te propongo algo vuelve a mi lado otra vez como padre e hija – Dijo Destructor algo que dejo muy sorprendidos a todos.

- ¿Qué? – gritaron todos.

- Juntos otra vez como si nada hubiera pasado – dijo Karai muy seria tratando de afirmar la propuesta.

- Si, exacto – Le dijo Destructor.

- ¿Y que paso con lo de soy un premio para ti? – pregunto Karai seria.

- No lo has entendido todo lo que dije esa noche era una forma de hacerlo sufrir, yo te quiero mucho Karai tu eres mi hija te crie durante casi 16 años soy más padre para ti que lo que Splinter lograra ser en toda su triste, miserable y patética vida – Le dijo Destructor enserio parecía sincero lo que le decía pero Karai dudaba de algo.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para volver? – le pregunto Karai todos se quedaron sorprendidos y enojados si Karai aceptaba seria el fin para todos ya que sabía cómo llegar a la alcantarilla. Karai en serio los traicionaría después de todo lo que hicieron por ella.

- Karai no pensaras en serio unirte de nuevo a el – dijo Leo triste y enojado.

- No lo puedes hacer - dijeron April, Donnie y Mikey.

- Es fácil solo tienes que desacerté de Leonardo – dijo Destructor.

- ¿Qué? Karai no estás pensando en hacerlo – le dijo Leo.

- Tu no entiendes Leo esto es todo lo que conozco nunca voy a encajar con ustedes, no creo ser buena, así que creo que la aceptare – le dijo Karai en ese momento Leo quedo destrozado pero no le quedaba de otra empezaba a creer que en fin Rapha tenía razón sobre ella.

En ese momento Leo y Karai empezaron a combatir y los demás combatían con el clan del pie no podían ayudar a Leo. Leo no podía hacerlo no quería se distrajo y Karai lo tiro en ese momento Karai le apunto con su daga.

-No lo hagas Karai – le gritaron Donnie, April y Mikey

- Se los dije yo tenía razón al final nos iba a traicionar, es una Traidora – les dijo Rapha.

- Hazlo Karai así todo volverá a la normalidad – le grito Destructor estaba desesperado de que Karai acabara con Leonardo.

- Karai por favor recapacita yo todavía confió en ti Karai – le dijo Leo en serio todavía confiaba en ella.

- Lo siento Leo – le dijo Karai con una lagrima recorriéndole la mejilla.

- Esta bien te entiendo, pero nunca olvides algo que es que yo TE AMO Karai – le dijo Leo, en ese momento Karai se detuvo no puede hacerlo.

- No puedo hacerlo porque yo también yo TE AMO Leo – le dijo Karai con lágrimas en la cara.

- ¿En serio? – Le pregunto Leo - Es en serio Leo – le contesto Karai.

- Karai termínalo, acabalo, extermínalo pero ya, ¡obedéceme! – le grito Destructor.

- No lo hare tú ya no me mandas más Destructor, al fin lo he entendido el poco tiempo que he estado con ellos me han demostrado más amor de lo que tú en casi toda mi vida me has dado – le dijo Karai.

- Sabia que no nos traicionaría – dijeron Mikey, Donnie y April – No me esperaba esa – dijo Rapha.

- Así que vámonos ya – grito Karai arrogando una bomba de humo que les dio la oportunidad de escapar.

**De Regreso a la Alcantarilla**

Ya habían llegado todos estaban desconcertados por lo que había pasado en la guarida de Destructor todos estaban en silencio esta que Mikey dijo:

-¿Y por qué íbamos? – en ese momento todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de pocos amigos ya que todos creían que no pudieron sacar lo que Splinter les pidió.

- Mikey de seguro Rapha no lo pudo tener así que hay que olvidarlo es imposible ir por el – le dijeron Donnie y April.

- Si hay que olvidarlo – dijo Leo serio de lo que había pasado pero feliz porque sabía que Karai lo amaba como el a ella.

- No estoy dispuesta a volver hay por nada en el mundo – dijo Karai muy segura de lo que decía.

- ¿Están seguros de que no pude sacar lo que Splinter me pidió? – les pregunto Rapha algo que dejo en duda a los chicos.

- Si – contestaron todos.

- Pues se equivocan si lo pude sacar y ahora en este momento lo tiene Splinter en sus manos – les dijo Rapha algo que hiso que los demás se sintieran mejor de que no se arriesgaron en vano.

**Momentos más tarde**.

-Karai tenemos que hablar – le dijo Leo a Karai le dio miedo de lo que Leo le pudiera decir no se veía feliz.

- S… si claro que pasa – le dijo Karai tartamudeando un poco.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? Que me amas – le pregunto Leo él también estaba muy nervioso de lo que estaba pasando.

- Si Leo, es cierto – le contesto Karai.

- Porque yo también te amo Karai y quiero que estamos juntos – le dijo Leo

- De verdad porque yo también pero – Karai no termino de decirlo que quería y Leo le pregunto.

- ¿Pero qué? – Leo le pregunto.

- ¿Cómo lo tomaran los demás y Splinter? Le pregunto Karai estaba preocupada por lo que pensarían los demás y más Splinter que opinaría él.

- No te preocupes los chicos lo aceptaran ellos siempre han sabido que estoy enamorado de ti – le dijo Leo para que no se preocupara.

- ¿Y Splinter? – Karai le pregunto era la opinión que más le importaba.

- No te preocupas él nos apoya – le dijo Leo algo que a Karai le extrañaba como que los apoyaba.

- ¿Cómo que nos apoya? – le pregunto desconcertada.

- Si él me dijo que no importa lo que hagamos si nos queremos de verdad y somos felices él es feliz – le dijo Leo.

- En serio – le dijo Karai - En serio – le dijo Leo.

A la mañana siguiente ya todos sabían todos estaban felices por ellos, Raphael tardo en aceptarlo y asimilarlo pero después de que Karai los saco a todos a salvo de la guarida y no los traiciono se ganó su confianza y según él un lugar en la familia.

-Karai te quiero dar algo – le dijo Splinter le dijo

- Si claro que es – le pregunto Karai en ese momento Splinter le entrego una muñeca a Karai.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Karai le pregunto sorprendida de lo que le dio.

- Es una muñeca, la primera muñeca que te regalamos tu madre y yo – le contesto Splinter. En ese momento Karai se le acercó y le dio un abrazo y la dijo: - Gracias padre –Splinter se conmovió y la abrazo muy fuerte eran las palabras que toda su vida espero de ella.

Desde ese momento Karai empezó realmente su vida con el paso del tiempo April se hiso su mejor amiga y todos la querían y más Leo quien la amaba y ella a él y nunca en la vida se separarían.

* * *

**Aqui esta mi final al fin, gracias por leer mi fic pronto escribire otra historia de tmnt tambien pero creo que esta vez de donniexapril no leemos pronto.**


End file.
